He had a good Teacher
by Mus4u
Summary: Alec Hardison was taught by the best. Written for commentfic, eventual Garcia/Hardison
1. Chapter 1

Like much that I write these days this was a commentfic prompt given by ravenspear, He had a good teacher.

These are four connecting ficlet/drabble-ish stories spanning the years leading up to Criminal Minds-canon. Assumes a lot about both Hardison and Garcia's past.

* * *

Penelope rolled up her sleeves and laced her fingers to crack her knuckles. She really loved these places and sent a special thanks to Wayne Gregori for his wonderful idea. Internet Cafes the new boom and breeding ground for someone like her. All she needed to do was sneak in, get the little piece of code and ghost her way out. Easy-peasy. And so many unsecured networks to weave herself through before she even got to the one she wanted. A real challenge. Hadn't had one like this since she went exploring in the White House's systems.

Now if the kid across from her would stop staring everything would be gravy. She looked up giving him one of her good "get your eyeballs back in your head before your nuts join them" glares but the kid just looked away blushing a moment before returning his gaze. "Do you have a problem?" she asked really slowly. Punk was probably fifteen, at best.

"No," he stuck his chin out. "You?"

Penelope's glare melted, "aw, you're adorable."

The kid pouted, "am not."

"Are too," she teasingly replied.

"You've been in here everyday for a week." The kid pointed out.

"Uh-huh," Penelope arched one brow. "Your point?"

"Never seen you around before..." The kid shrugged his shoulders, "new in town?"

"Passing through." She was doing this job, get herself a little cash and live easy for a while. Maybe even get herself a real apartment, with a lease.

"How long?" Kid was persistant.

If today went right... "should be hitting the road by sunset."

The kid looked to his right then his left before leaning over the counter and saying very quietly, "how do you do it?" She tilted her head, for the first time wondering about the kid's sanity. He looked at her computer, then to her and back again.

Her eyes grew wide, "how do you..?" she hissed.

"I've been watching you...through the computer."

Penelope smacked her forehead, how could she have been so careless. But wait how, "you...hacked me?"

The kid shrugged his shoulders, "well..."

"Wow," she was really impressed. "Who taught you?" Another shrug, "no one?" She shook her head, way too much potential to pass up. "Wanna learn more?" The bright eyed, wide smile was answer enough.

0o0

They were playing Alec's favorite game. Alec chased Penelope around systems trying to stop her hack. He almost had her this time, he was certain of it. "I've got you now baby," he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Mmhm," she was smirking and it only made Alec work harder. "Getting close Alec-san."

"Yeah, that's right." He grinned, adding, "Sensei," a little mockingly. Alec didn't quite like the nickname Penelope had given him. Karate Kid wasn't, like, the most amazing movie or anything. Not like Jurassic Park, Alec grinned. Sick special effects in that movie.

Penelope only smirked, wetting her lips, eyes flicking to his for a brief moment. Alec, feeling more confident now, let his fingers fly over the board.

"I got you," he tapped a few keys. "I got you..." Alec was to wrapped up in his near win to pay attention to where exactly he was following her and...

His screen went black.

"What the hell!?" Alec clicked uselessly at the keys, "what the hell was that?" He glared at her from his computer desk.

"Walked right into that rabbit hole," she shook her head sadly. "Thought I was teaching you better than that, Alec." Clicking her tongue once she stood up, "c'mon, gotta get you home. Think about where you went wrong and will try that one again...later, when you're more prepared.

Alec wanted to protest and demand that she show him right now where he went wrong, but she was giving him that easy smile, and really? Who was he to complain.

o0o

"I'm not sure about this," Alec rubbed at the back of his neck. "I don't know how Nana is gonna like you." He scuffed his shoe against the sidewalk looking every where but at Penelope.

Penelope put a hand on her hip and gave Alec a look. "You said Nana didn't want you going out any more because she thinks you're getting into a gang." Penelope twirled her wrist around and smirked, "you really think Nana isn't going to like me?" Alec stepped up to her and tugged a piece of purple hair. "Oh c'mon, Nana sounds like an awesome broad. I doubt she is going to be put-off by some purple and black hair."

"Um," Alec searched for another reason. "You're a lot older than me?"

"Stop makin' excuses and lets go meet the woman." Penelope hooked her arm with Alec's and took off toward Nana's. "She just wants to know you are happy and safe, Alec. Trust me," Penelope's voice went soft, "all parents want is for us to be happy." Alec wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Yeah, you're right." Alec pressed a kiss onto her hair, "sorry, I'm being a basket case." Penelope shook her head and he knew she was rolling her eyes. She twisted her arm around his waist and snuggled closer to his side.

Alec opened the door and called, "Nana?"

"Baby, I thought you said you'd be out all day?" Nana's voice called from the kitchen. "Good thing you're back," she came in wiping her hands on a towel, "I just made a big pot of Chili... Oh, you've brought a friend." Alec could see it in her eyes, the little frown.

"Hi," Penelope, never wasting time, stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "I'm Penelope Garcia."

Nana's eyes soften, "it's nice to meet such a polite girl." She took her hand, "how long have you known my Alec?"

"About a year now, ma'am." Penelope smiled, "I've been helping him with his computer skills."

Nana's eyes went wide with a smile. "You're the reason all those schools have been wanting my baby?"

"Oh, well," Penelope blushed. "Alec's the reason they-"

Nana cut her off, "well come in you two, make yourselves comfortable." Penelope tossed Alec a smirk when Nana turned her back and Alec rolled his eyes.

o0o

Penelope covered her mouth watching her Alec cross the stage to receive his diploma. Nana was sitting next to her and both of them shared looks of proud Mama-bears.

"Oh, baby," Nana squeezed her arm, "thank you." She patted it and moved to take Penelope's hand. "Without you I just..."

Penelope stopped her with a smile. "Alec means the world to me, Nana. I'll be here for a long time, as long as he needs me." The smile Nana gave her startled Penelope. It was that smile that hoped for Grandbabies.

"I know baby, and I thank you for that too." They both turned back and Penelope found Alec's eye, the silly mile-wide smile on his face making her own light up.

After the ceremony Penelope and Nana pushed their way to find Alec. Proud families every were greeting their graduates.

"Nana!" Alec shouted over the din, "Penelope!" He pushed his way to them and wrapped long arms around them. "You see me?" he whispered in awe. "That was awesome." Penelope was almost embarrassed with how proud she felt for Alec.

Penelope rested her head on Alec's shoulder. "You looked great up there Alec," she kissed his cheek. Nana got that grin again.

"Oh, my baby," Nana put a hand on either side of his face. "You made me proud." Alec blushed and scuffed his toe before realizing what he was doing and stood up straight, chest puffed out a bit.

0o0

Penelope glared at Alec, "you can't just run off Alec."

"You did," he fired back.

"I had no where else to go. You have a lot of opportunity ahead of you." Penelope said evenly, she had to get the kid to see. "Look, me quitting Caltech was a big mistake. I would have a legit job."

Alec crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't want to work for the Man. I don't want anyone telling me how to use my skills, when to use, and where to use them. What we do is fun. Learning, getting a degree. That's going to take all the fun out of it."

"In the long run it's going to help you." Penelope kept on.

"Why'd you even teach me, huh? If you wanted me to use it for legal reasons, why even show me all that I could do with it." Alec was yelling, more pissed off then she'd ever seen him.

Penelope sighed, "what's this really about Alec?"

Alec looked away and she knew from two years of watching him in all sorts of moods that he was blushing. "I don't want you to go off without me Penelope. You're going to go and hack the world and I'll be stuck here with my only aspiration being that I've got a ride to Caltech."

Penelope's entire face shifted, "aw, baby, I'm not leaving you. Like I've taught you half of what you need to know," she joked, hoping for a smile and not getting disappointed. "I'll be right here. Your own personal cheerleader."

Alec perked up, eyes lighting with mischief, "it's getting close to Halloween...can we get you a little cheer-"

"Finish that sentence dove and see what happens to your hard drive while you are sleeping." She threaten with the sweetest smile on her face. Alec grinned back and she shook her head. Silly boy, thinking she was done with him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, Criminal Minds an Leverage have their own owners


	2. Chapter 2

Alec dropped down in the chair next to Penelope, "wha'cha you doin'?" He looked over the computer screen and didn't have a chance to catch anything before it went black.

"Nothing," Penelope said shortly, standing and walking away from the computers desk.

Alec's face twisted with confusion. "What the hell girl?"

She turned on him with fire in her eyes, Alec should have kept his mouth shut. Penelope was in a mood fit to be tied, "what the hell have you been doing?" She started pacing restlessly and Alec didn't have a chance to respond before she started off again. "You've been hacking people and stealing their money. How could you do something like that? What has gotten into your mind, child?"

He stared at her in disbelief, "how do you know that?"

Penelope huffed and her face grew a bit more red, "I know what a hack from you looks like. Do you have any idea how shocking it is to be hired by someone to find out who entered their system only to find out its the man you live with."

"Penelope I can explain-"

"I don't want some excuse from you. I didn't teach you how to do this stuff so you could steal from innocent people. Damn it, Alec, what did you do with Mick Jagger's identity and why did you need all that money?"

Alec stammered a moment, "I...I just wanted... I wanted to celebrate, y'know? For making it through Caltech and all...that." Alec came to a weak stop. Penelope's eyes hadn't soften at all.

She stalked up to him, "don't ever use the things I taught you to do illegal things. It's not why I taught them to you." Penelope threw up her hands and for a split second Alec thought she might smack him, and not in a playful way.

"Why are you so mad, Penelope?" Alec opened and closed his fist, trying not to cross his arms over his chest. It would have felt childish.

Penelope sighed, "it's a dangerous world we play in. We can't take it lightly, the small things we do. What do you think would happen if we were caught looking around the Pentagon's servers, no matter that we didn't actually do anything. Come on, Alec, be real." He didn't say anything for a minute and Penelope huffed.

He knew she was right, Penelope usually was about these things. It made Alec wonder what she knew, how much trouble she was in before he met her four years ago. He hadn't ever found out what she was doing in that cafe, hadn't really cared. He'd wanted to learn, anything before that hadn't mattered.

"You've been in trouble before."

Penelope looked away, ashamed. "I've done things I'm not proud of."

Alec stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "It will never happen again, I promise."

She pulled away and held his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep." And Alec had a feeling that she was telling the truth more than he thought he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was almost through the system Penelope had given him to hack when she came through the door. He knew she was mad the moment she walked in when the first thing she did was fling her purse onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" he turned his chair, abandoning the project for his girl.

Penelope sent him a glare that shut Alec up real quick. "Not a word from you." She kicked her shoes off and went to the kitchen. She poured a strong drink and threw it back. "What is with you _men_," she spit the word like a curse. "You think a woman, a Lady should drop her skirt-"

"What did that asshole do to you?" He was out of his chair, already making his way towards her. Alec started looking over her body, checked her neck and arms, looked at her wrist. "If someone..." he trailed off looking at Penelope. "What the hell is funny woman?"

Penelope cupped his cheek, "you are." She patted him once before stepping around him. "At least I know there is still one good man in this animalistic world." Alec warmed at the words. "Break that code yet?" She rinsed her glass and put away the bottle.

Alec was torn between finding out about Penelope's date and showing off how far he had gotten. Gloating won out, and more so Penelope wasn't going to talk about it if she didn't want to. And Alec knew the woman; if she didn't want to talk she wasn't going to.

"Almost." He sat down in his chair and kicked the other out for Penelope. "I swear, girl, you are making these easier, you've got to be." He turned to her, "I've got this in the bag. You watch and learn."

Penelope smirked and leaned back, fingers laced behind her head. He noted her hair didn't look any more mussed than it had when she left. Alec gave himself a little shake; Penelope was headstrong, not stupid. She wouldn't hide anything from him. "C'mon then," she challenged, "show me what you've got."

Alec ran back through and started from the beginning, having just as much fun the second time. He was nearly back to where he had been when Penelope leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Alec didn't stumbled and he was thankful for that; if anything he felt just a bit calmer and found a different hole this time through that he had missed on his first journey.

When he broke open the code and let out a small victory holler Penelope's eyes crinkled with a smile. "Learn something new everyday. I wrote the thing and didn't know about that one. Have to fix that," she mumbled off, eyes bright with focus. Standing up she kissed his temple.

Alec followed her to the kitchen, leaning against the counter he finally asked. "What happen tonight Penelope?" he crossed his arms and tried like hell to keep himself relaxed.

Penelope sighed and set the glass of water she poured down. "Nothing sinister, if that's what you've been thinking."

He rolled his eyes, "obviously, but something did happen." Alec arched one eyebrow, daring her to say otherwise.

She shrugged her shoulders lazily, "typical male behavior. They think just because a girl likes to flirt means she's going to sleep with him." Penelope tilted her chin up a fraction, "I'm not easy."

Alec chuckled shaking his head, "any man that thinks that is a damned fool." Penelope grinned. He reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist; yanking gently he pulled her into his arms. "I'll treat you right," he said softly. "If you'll let me, I'll treat you..." he kissed her crown.

Penelope looked up at him, her eyes shinning, "what?"

He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "If you'll have me, I'll treat you like a princess." Alec was proud at how strong and sure he sounded.

She laughed but it was small and more a puff of air passing her lips. "Alec...what are you..?" Penelope looked torn between almost hopeful and very doubtful. Alec ran with the almost hopeful and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

The kiss was slow and chaste and barely a movement of skin against skin but Alec's heart soared. The way Penelope reached up to grasp at him, one hand around his bicep and the other at the back of his neck encouraged him farther. He slipped his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, but he didn't deepen the kiss. When they pulled away from each other Alec could only wish the stupid grin on his face would go away.

"I love you, Penelope," Alec's voice shook and he didn't care.

"Oh, Alec," she wrapped her arms around him tighter, "oh, I love you, too." She cupped his face and looked him in the eye, "we are so stupid." Alec laughed and nodded his head vigorously in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec had been sitting in the hard, uncomfortable and damn cold chair for what felt like days, he was sure it was only a few hours. The cop who had brought him in was smart; his wrists were cuffed and respectively hooked to the arm rest. Even if he had had something it wouldn't have been picked easily.

"Mr. Hardison." Alec looked up and Agent Besley was grinning at him. He clicked his tongue, "I really wish we had something to hold you on." The balding man pulled the chair across from Alec out and sat down. "But Penelope Garcia is good at what she does, but you know that."

Alec's brow furrowed in confusion, "what?"

Besley shook his head, "you can act innocent all you want." He folded his arms on the table and leaned closer to Alec. "Maybe you helped her with all these hacks over the years, maybe you haven't. Either way you are dangerous Mr. Hardison."

"Penelope doesn't hack and hurt people." Alec would have crossed his arms over his chest but settled with jutting his chin out just enough to be defiant. "That's not her style."

"No," Besley shook his head, leaning back, "it's not. Though your hunny," Alec actually growled, "does like messing around in people's systems. Taking something here, something there. Nothing that would hurt someone, but enough to be a problem." Alec rolled his eyes, the guy was talking in riddles. "And she was very good to you. Never a trace of anything you've done over the years. Only your very legal work for some very influential people."

Alec yanked a little at his cuffs, "you said you've got nothing to hold me on?"

"That's right."

"Then let me go, now, asshole." Besley laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You think we're just going to let the protege of Penelope Garcia go? Do we look idiotic?" Alec almost answered but the agent beat him to it. "No, Mr. Hardison, it's time you served your country. Since we can't hold you, you've done nothing illegal, we will be letting you go. But," the prick smirked, "be expecting calls. You'll be needed."

"Needed for what, exactly?" Alec glared, he wasn't going to make this easy on them.

Besley stood up, "whatever you are needed for." He walked around the table and released Alec from the cuffs.

"What about Penelope, what's going to happen to her?" Alec rubbed at his wrists.

The agent chuckled, "she is much too dangerous to let go. No, we'll have to keep a closer eye on her. She's being offered a deal much like yours. Except her only other option is jail."

"I didn't get another option..." He knew it was petty, but curiosity was his weakness.

Besley smirked, "no you didn't, did you." Alec let it drop. "Ms. Garcia will be joining the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Penelope, a Fed? You really think she'd do something like that?"

"Yeah," Alec's head snapped up to meet Penelope's eyes, "she would." Besley excused him and it was the first time Alec had seen him look human. The sad look he gave the couple as he shut the door.

Alec took three large steps and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips, cheeks and forehead. "What's going on Penelope, what the hell happened?"

"Sloppy hack." She wouldn't meet his eyes, "I wanted to finish. Our anniversary, but..." She looked up at him with shinning eyes, "I'm sorry, Alec."

He wanted to keep the anger at bay and tried to ask calmly, "I thought you said you didn't teach me this stuff for illegal purposes?" His voice was tight and low, and a few tears ran down Penelope's cheeks.

"I wasn't stealing and I never took anything for someone that wasn't already stolen in the first place. Sometimes somebody only wanted to know the status of a case or read a personal e-mail from whoever was the It star for the week. Simple things." Penelope sniffed, "I never wanted you to find out."

"It couldn't have just been 'simple things' if it brought the FBI and who knows what other agencies down on your head." Alec protested and would have felt better if he thought, for a moment, his words were reaching her in any way.

"Listen." She pulled him close and muttered in his ear, "I can't tell you the things that got me here. I don't want you to go looking. Keep your head down and nose clean," God, she was like Nana sometimes. "I love you, Alec," she pulled away to look in his eyes.

A rock dropped into Alec's stomach and he said shakily, "I'm never...going to see you again, am I?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "don't be such a queen." She kissed his cheek. "We'll see each other again, some day." The door started to open and Alec pulled Penelope close and held her as tightly as he could. "You've got to let me go, Alec," she whispered in his ear.

"Not yet." A throat cleared and Alec growled, "one damn moment." He pulled away enough to look her in the eye, "I love you, Penelope." She smiled sadly and let the agent who had entered lead her from the room.

Penelope didn't look back, and Alec was thankful for that.

* * *

Enjoyed?

Wasn't originally how I planned this story going, but muses are odd things. It's been sitting on my HD for a while and if I stare at it any longer it's not going to get posted. Sad, because I had a lot of fun writing this. I have two other fics in the works for this pairing plus some more commentfic prompts from ravenspear that I want to give my hand to.


End file.
